The Village Hidden In The Lava
by StrikeFromTheShadows
Summary: The Kyuubi attack was not what everyone thought. It was Jiraiya's fault. No, he's not evil. Just a dirty old man. Female Kyuubi. Can you guess what happened? God like Naruto. Possible harem. More information inside. Warning: some mature content. Hiatus, explanation on profile.
1. Chapter 1

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

**Chapter 1:**

[AN:There are going to be common elements here and there that have been used before, (I'm sure) but I am going to try to use them in a way that hasn't been done yet. This probably won't be a serious fic, more for fun than anything else.]

Things you should know...

Naruto is 16. This fic has a female Kyuubi. The Akatsuki haven't made any moves yet. Naruto's Jinchuuriki status was actually hidden from him successfully in this fic because the Mizuki incident never happened. Naruto is a Chunnin because he trained under Jiraiya thanks to Kakashi's laziness. The third Hokage is still alive because Orochimaru never invaded. Canon based events probably wont match the normal timeline as to when they occur.

A link to Kyuubi's picture will be on my profile, later.

I am a new writer trying to improve so pointers are welcome.

**Beta: Uzumaki Crossover**

XXXXX

_Kyuubi's Sewer Prison _

Naruto woke up because... Well, a loud feminine voice was calling out to him.

"**Hey Kit! Kit! Over here**," The Kyuubi called.

Naruto looked around in search of the voice and saw a large cage in the middle of the sewer that had a voluptuous fox woman inside. He almost fainted at the sight of her but realized the situation she was in.

He rushed over in an effort to help her. "Hey lady! You need help," Naruto asked.

The fox woman blinked in shock. "**Don't you know who I am**," she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A beautiful woman in distress," he suggested.

The fox woman face faulted at that but quickly regained her composure. "**Well yes, but I am also the 9 tailed fox demon**," she announced.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment. "You don't look like a fox. Besides, I thought the fox demon was dead," he said in confusion.

The fox woman frowned. "**This is my human form. Demons cannot be killed by mortals. I was sealed into you when you were a kit. We are in your mind, after all.**"

Naruto looked down. "That's why people called me a demon and tried to kill me so many times," he said sadly.

Fox ears and tails lowered in shame. "**I'm sorry kit, it was a mistake**," she said with a look of grief.

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean? ... and what's a 'kit'," he asked.

The fox woman smiled sadly. "**A kit is a young fox. Anyway, I attacked Konoha because Jiraiya stole my panties and it was my time of the month... I was hormonal and couldn't think clearly. Once I found out he might be in Konoha, I went there in search of him. Thinking back, people didn't really want me around. Once they started attacking me, I went on a rampage.**"

It was Naruto's turn to facefault. A fit of laughter followed... Yep, same old Jiraiya. Once Naruto regained his composure, the fox woman continued. "**I'm sorry for how it turned out and I'd like to try to make up for it. I'm going to give you a few things. Unmatched Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Genjutsu Invincibility & Mastery, The demon fox summoning contract, and a sort of mind control. Be careful with that last one because your eyes will change color and people may catch on. It might not be a good idea to let others know you can control them,**" she advised.

If you were to say that Naruto had a look of shock on his face, that would be an understatement. After a few moments, he was able to say something... Even if it was an obvious observation... "That's a lot."

The fox woman nodded but said, "**Yes, it should allow you to use a fox's cunning skills to its max potential. However, it's not enough**." She suddenly began to yell.** "I, the Kyuubi, request an audience with the Death God, as only a high being may!**"

The Death God appeared and asked, "**What do you want, Kyuubi?"**

She grinned a foxy grin and said, "**You owe me and I'd like to cash in a few favors.**"

The Death God looked thoughtful for a second but said, "**Very well. What do you want?**"

The fox woman pointed to Naruto. "**I am trying to pay him back for the trouble I have caused him. I want you to give him abilities that only a Death God can bestow.**"

The Death God looked at Naruto and spoke, "**As you wish. Naruto Namikaze, I have given you Immortality, Space/Time Travel, Necromancer Skills, Extra Soul Storage so that you may summon me as I require a soul as tribute, Life Manipulation and Object Creation which are abilities from my wife: The Divine God, The abilities of several beings not of this world that consists of: Jutsu not requiring chakra, Sucking blood to absorb abilities and power along with souls if you wish.**"

[AN:I may have got the idea for a few of these abilities from another fic, I can't remember correctly. I'll be sure to credit you if you send me a PM, whoever you are... Though they might have come from another anime... Not really sure...]

Naruto fainted from the overload of information. The Death God looked at the Kyuubi. "**I may not think this is a good idea but at least I owe you one less favor.**" With that, the Death god was gone without a trace.

_Reality_

Naruto woke up in his apartment feeling much different. He had knowledge on how to use each ability he was given and even information on his heritage. Naruto left his apartment. "Time to see the old man," He said as he took to the rooftops to get to the Kage tower.

Naruto burst into the third Hokage's office to be surrounded by ANBU. "Stand down," Hiruzen ordered.

The ANBU backed off and went back into the shadows. The third sighed. "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

Naruto sat down to address the issue. "I have very important news. Can you get Jiraiya here? It's a sensitive topic for only the two of you," Naruto said nervously.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the possibilities and called out, "ANBU, recall Jiraiya immediately!"

A few calls of, "As you wish third Hokage," were heard as a few ANBU took off.

They decided to wait for Jiraiya's arrival and a few hours later, there he was.

"What's so important," Jiraiya grumbled.

Naruto spoke up, "old man, dismiss the ANBU and seal the room. Wouldn't want sensitive information to be leaked."

After that was taken care of, Naruto began to question Jiraiya. "On the day of the Kyuubi attack, did you steal some woman's panties?"

The third Hokage and Jiraiya face faulted at the switch from seriousness to comedy.

They began to worry what Naruto knew about the Kyuubi. They were trying to keep it a secret, after all.

Jiraiya frowned. "Are you serious, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "It's of more importance than you'd think."

Jiraiya struck a dramatic thinking pose. "I might have but what does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto smirked, "You'll see." He started to go through hand signs and yelled, "Summoning jutsu!" A cloud of smoke appeared and a voluptuous fox woman appeared.

Hiruzen noticed the fox ears and tails and began to panic in worry for the seal.

Jiraiya began to have perverse giggles until the fox woman pointed an accusing finger at him. "**You! This is all your fault, you stupid pervert**," she declared.

Jiraiya blinked in confusion. "What did I do? Have we met," the pervert asked.

The fox woman began to growl. "**I'm the Kyuubi, you idiot!** (Cue defensive stances) **In a monthly hormonal rage, I came looking for you. The mortal that dare steal my panties! I approached Konoha in my fox form because it's faster and I was attacked. I was only protecting myself.**"

Jiraiya paled in realization that he may have caused the Kyuubi attack and tried to sneak away but was held in place with a tail. "**Where do you think you're going, panty thief?**" The fox woman growled.

One pervert beating later...

The third looked at Naruto in concern. "I'll need to have Jiraiya check the seal later to verify it still holds," The old man said.

The Kyuubi bowed to the third Hokage. "**I have no problem with that. I've only been summoned. Naruto did sign the fox demon summoning contract, after all. I do apologize for all of the trouble I caused because of that pervert.**"

Hiruzen shrugged. "It's alright. Jiraiya took his perverse tendencies too far. He will be publically announcing the news we have uncovered. I don't think he will be praised for this."

The fox woman crossed her arms. "Serves him right."

_Entire village meeting_

The fox woman stood next to Jiraiya and glared at him as the new found truth behind the events of her attack were revealed to the public. Soon after, all of the women and quite a few men were glaring at Jiraiya as well. Everyone that noticed the fox ears and tails on the fox woman made the connection.

Strangely, people were quick to accept that she wasn't evil and didn't really attack the village. Though, it was probably due the circumstances behind everything. Nobody wanted to be a 'pervert supporter'.

The fox woman turned to the third Hokage. "**May I say something?**" He nodded and she turned to address the crowd. "**People of Konoha, while I do apologize for the misunderstanding, I will not be doing anything to make up for it. Judging the things you put Naruto through, an innocent child... You do not deserve compensation.**"

Many people looked down in shame while others began to glare. One fat civilian raged, "Who are you to judge us, demon? Let's kill it!" A few others nodded in agreement. The third saw that things might get out of control so he tried to figure out a way to diffuse the situation.

To everyone's shock, Naruto appeared out of a space/time rift and spoke, "I, Naruto Namikaze, place the Kyuubi under the protection of the Namikaze clan." A few eyes widened... A moment of silence... Then... That's right, an uproar. Shouts of, "How dare you defile our fourth Hokage's name!" and, "Let's kill them both!"

Luckily, Hiruzen finally thought of something. Since Naruto must have found out his inheritance somehow and just announced it, he might as well prove Naruto's claim. "Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage. Can't you see the resemblance," he asked.

The reactions were mixed. Most people fainted. Those who didn't were speechless. The third continued, "Naruto, as obvious as it is, I didn't think you knew… I was planning to tell you in a few years... It was for your protection. I hope you understand... Here are the keys to the Namikaze compound."

Naruto took the keys and shrugged. "I would have done it differently, but I forgive you, old man." He opened the space/time rift and the fox woman entered it. He was about to follow but the old man said, "Naruto, I want to have a meeting with you as soon as possible so you can tell me about these new abilities." Naruto nodded and left through the space/time rift as it closed behind him.

_Hokage's office_

It was a new day and Naruto was having a meeting with the third Hokage.

Naruto realized he wouldn't be able to change people's views on the whole situation so he was going to try a different approach... "Though the people know and accept the truth of what happened with the Kyuubi's attack, they still want to blame me. That's fine. They can blame me all they want. I won't be in Konoha to have to deal with it. I, Naruto Namikaze of the Namikaze clan, am moving the Namikaze clan out of Konoha," He said, sealing the deal.

The old man's eyes widened. "I know the people of Konoha have made some mistakes, but... Can't we talk about this," he asked.

Naruto frowned. "There is no need. The Namikaze clan is no longer a clan of Konoha. Good bye, old man." he opened a space/time rift and went through it but was interrupted part of the way in.

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto remained impassive but said, "It's none of your concern," and was gone, without a trace.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_The old man's eyes widened. "I know the people of Konoha have made some mistakes, but... Can't we talk about this," he asked._

_Naruto frowned. "There is no need. The Namikaze clan is no longer a clan of Konoha. Good bye, old man." he opened a space/time rift and went through it but was interrupted part of the way in._

_"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto remained impassive but said, "It's none of your concern," and was gone, without a trace._

**Chapter 2:**

_Orochimaru's lair_

A rift in space/time appeared in the middle of Orochimaru's lair and Naruto stepped out. The rift disappeared. Naruto looked around and noticed that he was surrounded. "Hey Orochimaru, that's no way to treat a guest," he pouted.

A voice from the shadows spoke, "You're right. I should kill you."

Naruto frowned. "You're no fun. I only came here to make you an offer that would benefit us both."

The voice spoke again, "There is nothing you can offer me but I guess I'll humor you before you die."

Naruto shrugged. "As much as it pains me to say so, we do have one thing in common. We are both interested in discovering all the jutsu in the world. I can extend your life and you wouldn't have to worry about aging. In exchange, I want scrolls for any jutsu you develop. You have the resources, it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

The snake finally decided to show himself and stepped out of the shadows. "Can you backup this claim? What proof do you have that you can do as you say?"

Naruto struck a thinking pose. "You're aware of my Jinchuuriki status. Let me fill you in on a few things that I'm sure you don't know. The Kyuubi is a female with a human form. She attacked Konoha because Jiraiya stole her panties and it was her time of the month so she kinda went berserk. To pay me back for the trouble, she gave me abilities and so did the death god since he owed her a favor. I'm essentially a god now." he drew a kunai and began slashing at himself for every wound to heal instantly.

[AN:

Silver Glow = Creation

Black Glow = Necromancy

White Glow = Life Manipulation + Healing ]

For added effect, Naruto's hand began to glow silver as he began to use his creation ability to create Itachi Uchiha. The Itachi replica asked, "How can I serve you, master?"

Naruto opened a space/time rift and gestured at it. "Go through there. I'll tell you if I need anything." In a monotonous voice, the Itachi replica said, "Yes master." and left with the space/time rift closing behind him.

Orochimaru blinked in shock at the information and the display.

Naruto decided to clarify a few things. "That is not the real Itachi Uchiha. Though just as powerful if not more."

Orochimaru's eyes widened in realization. "You could get me the sharingan."

Naruto shrugged. "You're right, I could. Though for now, you'll have to settle with 6 years of extended life without aging. That's two body swaps you wont need to make. If you can develop some new jutsu within that time then we'll talk about what else I will give you. Are there any resources you would need for this project, should you accept?"

Orochimaru grinned evilly. "I would need several hundred test subjects."

Naruto looked impassive. "I will create them. Since they wont have a mind of their own they will do as you say without question. They do not feel pain and will answer your questions to the best of their ability. You could call them the perfect research subjects. Do you accept?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Indeed. A pleasure working with you."

Naruto went past the guards that had him surrounded and walked up to Orochimaru and put his hand on his shoulder. A white light suddenly radiated around Naruto's hand but was gone just as quickly. He removed his hand from Orochimaru's shoulder and this time both his hands turned silver. Soon, a few hundred identical people were created and an echo of "how may we serve you, master?" was heard.

Naruto addressed them all. "You are to assist Orochimaru with his research however he needs you to."

An echo of "yes master," was heard.

Naruto opened a space/time rift and said, "I'll see you in 6 years, Orochimaru." With that , he was gone. Leaving Orochimaru to his new experiments.

[AN:Let me know if you have any ideas for jutsu you'd like Naruto to eventually possess.]

_Kiri_

Naruto opened a space/time rift in front of the gates of Kiri. He was surrounded upon exit. A Kiri-nin said, "Halt! What business do you have here?" Naruto struck a dramatic thinking pose. "I wish to speak with the Mizukage. It involves a possible alliance." A few guards seemed to relax a bit but one that didn't spoke, "Very well. I will find out if she will see you. Keep him here." The other guards nodded in agreement as the first took off.

Naruto decided to pass the time with a conversation. "I know you guys just had a civil war but couldn't you be more hospitable to guests?" The gate guards said nothing but were visibly angered so Naruto decided to lay off.

A few minutes later, the Mizukage arrived with a few bodyguards and spoke, "I am Mei Terumi, the Mizukage. What can I do for you?"

Naruto smiled. "There is an island to the Northeast of here that I will be creating a new hidden village." Mei rose an eyebrow. "You? Alone?"

Naruto shrugged and did his signature hand sign making a few people stiffen. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" The mass thousands of Naruto copies appeared. "Looks like I have enough help," he said as the clones dispelled.

Everyone was in awe, Naruto wasn't tired in the slightest. He shrugged once again and continued. "I am immortal and essentially a god. I have explained this enough times already and I am tired of repeating myself, but... Anything for a woman as beautiful as you, Mei." A few of the bodyguards wondered if she would melt him.

The Mizukage turned a light shade of pink. No one in her village saw her as a woman, anymore. Sure, she melted a pervert once or twice but it was justified!

She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto asked, "Have you heard of Jiraiya of the sennin and his perverted reputation?" Mei rose an eyebrow. "Who hasn't?"

Naruto continued his questioning. "Have you heard of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha?" Mei nodded, "I have." With that confirmation, Naruto began to laugh lightly. "Jiraiya was actually the one that caused the attack. He stole the Kyuubi's panties from her human form and she was looking for him so she could give that stupid pervert a beating." Everyone facefaulted but quickly regained their composure and Mei asked, "The Kyuubi is a female?"

Naruto smiled. "See for yourself. I am her Jinchuuriki, after all." With a yell of "Summoning jutsu," a fox woman appeared. She saw Naruto and asked, **"Naruto, what can I do for you?"**

Naruto looked at the fox woman. "Show them your fox form," he said.

**"Whatever you want" **The Kyuubi said as she turned into a giant fox. The Kiri-nin stiffened at the transformation so Naruto decided to put them at ease. "You're dismissed," he said. One large cloud of smoke later, the fox was gone.

Now that the Kyuubi's gender was proven, it was time to continue. "Anyway, so Konoha didn't trust a giant fox running around in a rage and began to attack her. In the end, all it was self defense," Naruto said.

Naruto was telling this story rather slowly with quite a few pauses in between to let everything sink in. "So, a while back I made contact with the Kyuubi and she explained everything and in an attempt to make things right for how I was treated, she granted me a few abilities. She even called in some favors with other high beings and had them do the same. It may be hard to believe, but she is actually a good demon," he said.

After another short pause, Naruto continued. "I want you to put chakra restraints on me to the point where I wont be able to use chakra. I'm going to show you my power," he announced.

A few nin looked at Mizukage for orders and she nodded at them. Chakra restraints were put on Naruto and he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Naruto looked at Mei. "I will start by using shadow clones without chakra. Then necromancy. In fact, that is probably how I am going to start my new hidden village. With revived powerful ninja. Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

People looked at Naruto like he was crazy until the area was filled with the same amount of clones as before. The looks of Naruto being insane turned to looks of disbelief and shouts of "Release!" from the people who thought it could be a genjutsu.

[AN:Naruto bit and sucked the souls out of a few common bandits. Wouldn't be interesting to read about so I'm not going to waste your time or mine. Just go with it.]

Naruto began to think for a minute and said, "I know just the person to bring to life. Death God, I request your presence!" Eyes widened as the Death God appeared. **"Why have you summoned me, Naruto?" **Naruto frowned. "You're too uptight. You should really take a vacation one of these days, old friend." The fact that Naruto was acting like he was good friends with the Death God worried people.

A dark chuckle seemed to emerge from the Death God. **"I will consider it. Now, what can I do for you, Naruto?"**

Naruto extended his hand and a soul appeared. "I wish to trade this soul for the soul of Minato Namikaze. I wouldn't have come to you but he is in your possession, after all."

The Death God nodded and made the exchange. **"You aren't forgetting my tribute for this summon, are you?" **Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Of course not." Another soul appeared out of his hand. The Death God took the soul and vanished.

[AN:The dead have no sense of time and thus do not know that time has passed since their death.]

Naruto's hand glowed black as Minato Namikaze was brought into existence. Minato looked around in confusion. "This isn't Konoha... Wait a minute, I thought I was dead..." A voice made him turn and his eyes widened at the sight. "You're right, this isn't Konoha... You were dead but that is no longer the case, father."

Minato looked confused. "Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Minato hugged him and asked, "You're grown up... How am I here?" They broke from the hug and Naruto spoke, "I will explain everything later." He looked at the Mizukage and continued, "The Village I am building will be known as the village hidden in the lava. I wish to ally with Kiri, once it is built. I know you just got through a civil war and are weakened. That is the reason I wish to ally with you. To prevent other nations from taking advantage of a time like this."

The Mizukage blinked in shock at his reasoning. "Very well. We of Kiri, appreciate your assistance," She said.

Minato looked confused. "Naruto, I am glad to know you have become a good man, but... What do you mean you're building a village? What happened to Konoha," He asked with slight worry.

Naruto frowned at the topic but answered anyway. "They could not accept me because of my Jinchuuriki status and so I removed our clan and left," he said sadly.

Naruto noticed Minato's dumbstruck expression but ignored it.

Returning to the previous topic, Naruto smiled. "Is there anything your country is in need of? I can create anything out of nothing," He said proudly.

Mei thought for a moment. "You could strengthen our defenses," She suggested.

Naruto looked around and nodded in agreement. "Good idea, the only real protection you have right now is the mist... Though that can only do so much," He said.

Naruto's hands glowed silver as he rose them to the direction of the village. A few Kiri-nins tensed in preparation for attack but a giant Jell-O dome surrounded the village.

[AN:Yes, that just happened.]

Naruto admired his work for a moment then decided to explain the strange barrier. "You will only be able to enter if you have no bad intentions for the village. Try to attack the structure. I want you to see the resilience," he said with a grin.

The Kiri-nins looked at Mei for orders, and she nodded in confirmation. The Jell-O dome was attacked with a barrage of different jutsu but would only twitch in response. Once the Mizukage was satisfied that the structure wouldn't be broken she called off the attacks.

Naruto began to walk toward Mei as he spoke, "That is my gift to the hidden mist village. I will leave a shadow clone here. If you need my assistance tell the clone. It will dispel and I will come to help."

At this point he was right in front of Mei and decided to tell her one last thing too quietly for anyone else to hear, "I only wish I could stay to spend more time with someone of such divine beauty."

Mei wasn't used to the attention because the men of her village were too afraid of being melted to make advances of any sort toward her. Needless to say, she turned pink again, though a little darker than before.

[AN:It was brought to my attention several times that I was moving through the story too quickly. I slowed things down this chapter, somewhat. In short, Naruto only made a deal and an alliance this chapter. I would like some opinions on whether I slowed it down enough or if things are still going too fast.]


	3. Chapter 3

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_At this point he was right in front of Mei and decided to tell her one last thing too quietly for anyone else to hear, "I only wish I could stay to spend more time with someone of such divine beauty."_

_Mei wasn't used to the attention because the men of her village were too afraid of being melted to make advances of any sort toward her. Needless to say, she turned pink again, though a little darker than before._

**Chapter 3:**

[AN:I didn't receive messages/reviews listing possible jutsu anyone wanted Orochimaru to develop for Naruto later down the road so I'd like to say that the request still stands.]

_Kiri_

Naruto created a shadow clone to leave behind because he could keep them up indefinitely. He opened a space/time rift and went through it, Minato in tow. Looks like he forgot about the chakra restraints... Oh well, it wont affect him so it doesn't really matter...

Naruto and Minato Namikaze came out of the space/time rift and arrived on an island to the northeast of the hidden mist village. Naruto made his signature hand signs and a mass thousands of shadow clones appeared.

Naruto had the shadow clones alter the terrain and leave the landscape bare while he filled Minato in on everything that had happened.

[AN:Let's just say the explanation took some time and the clones got a lot done. To repeatedly go over information you already have would be a waste of your time and mine.]

..."I don't expect you to fight against Konoha, dad. They just don't deserve to have us among their ranks. Will you stay here with me," Naruto asked in slight worry.

Minato rose an eyebrow. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I stay with my son? I made a stupid mistake before thinking the Kyuubi was at fault. I was given a second chance at life and I'm going to take it," He declared.

Naruto was happy for the first time in his life. He might have a chance at having a family, after all. Then he remembered something had been missing and asked, "Dad, what happened to mom?"

Minato smiled sadly at the memory and said, "She died in childbirth." Naruto frowned at the thought but realized that problem could be fixed.

[AN:Remember, those that died don't know that time has passed.]

Suddenly, his hand glowed black and Kushina Uzumaki appeared. She looked around in confusion and began to call out, "Naruto! Where's my baby?" She was pulled out of her terror when a voice replied, "All grown up, mom." Kushina turned quickly and her eyes widened at the sight.

Kushina finally found herself able to speak and started yelling. "Minato! Why the hell did you age our son? Now he doesn't get to have a childhood. What the hell were you thinking," She raged.

Naruto facefaulted and Minato began to stammer. Once Naruto regained his composure, he began to explain everything to his mom, as well.

[AN:Again, I'm not going to waste time...]

During the time it took for the reunion and explanations, the shadow clones had cleared most of the trees on the island and some were beginning to dig.

After the explanation, Kushina's only reaction was to punch Minato in the back of the head and call him an idiot.

Naruto smiled at their antics. He realized he might actually get to find out what having a family is really like.

Naruto was pulled out of thought when Minato asked, "who else are you going to ask to join your village?" Naruto wasn't really sure so he decided to get another opinion or two. "Anyone either of you have in mind," he asked.

Minato looked thoughtful for a moment but said, "the White Fang and my old student Kakashi..."

[AN:I'm probably going to avoid having people continue to question Naruto's power or how he got it. Things would get old quick if I kept typing out explanations for the same thing over and over.]

Naruto's hand glowed black as he brought Kakashi's father Sakumo, the White Fang to life. Sakumo looked around in confusion. "Is this the afterlife? Thousands of Minato figures digging me a deeper grave," he wondered.

Sakumo jumped at a voice when Naruto decided to enlighten him. "Those aren't Minato figures. They're my shadow clones. Sakumo Hatake, you are no longer dead. I have resurrected you," he said.

Sakumo blinked in surprise. "Minato? Slightly younger Minato? Kushina? How long have I been dead," he asked.

Naruto frowned. "I am Naruto, Minato's and Kushina's son. Not a slightly younger Minato... To answer your question, a good twenty years. Your son, Kakashi is still alive and I'm sure he would love to meet you," he offered.

Sakumo smiled sadly. "Sorry for the mix-up. Anyway, I doubt he would want to see me if it has been as long as you say. I wasn't there to see him grow up," he said.

Minato walked up and put his hand on Sakumo's shoulder. "I wasn't there to see my son grow up, either. But unlike you, it wasn't because of emotional grief. I was just an idiot. It's all the same though. My son is just glad to have a family and I'm sure your son would feel the same way," he advised.

Sakumo looked down. "Even so, I can't go back to Konoha now, after everything that has happened," he said.

Now it was Naruto's turn to speak up. "We are starting a new hidden village. You are welcome to join. I will see if I can get Kakashi to join as well. We aren't opposing Konoha so you wont have to worry about fighting them. The people of Konoha have lost the will of fire. They tortured me growing up because they thought I was the Kyuubi that my father sealed within me as a child," He said sadly.

Sakumo was speechless. Konoha had hated him because he failed a mission so he could save his teammate. If they were willing to do things like that to Naruto, how far had Konoha fallen?

Reaching a decision, Sakumo spoke, "I will join the new hidden village but I need to know something... Has Kakashi become like them?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. In fact, Kakashi is one of the few people left that have not turned out that way. Even if he is a little lazy," he laughed.

Sakumo smiled. "Alright then. Will you take me to him," he asked.

Naruto nodded. "I will. Though, it would be best for him to come part of the way. If I bring you right into Konoha, they may insist you stay. Even against your will."

Sakumo shrugged. "Okay," he said dismissively.

At that point the shadow clones had completely removed all plant life and objects previously in the way and all attention was devoted to the process of digging up the land.

Naruto's hand glowed silver as he created a small shack. He looked at his parents and gestured to the shack. "Mother. Father. We will be gone for a while so you can stay in the there. Don't forget a silence jutsu. I'd rather not eventually have those memories from the shadow clones..." Minato and Kushina turned red at the implications, too embarrassed to speak.

Naruto left the clones to continue the work. For the sake for exercise, the group of two set off to Konoha on foot. Though, the water part could be noted as 'troublesome'.

A few days later, Naruto approached the gates of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty.

Kotetsu smiled sadly when he saw Naruto. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about everything that happened. Now I have to ask you what your business is in Konoha, as protocol says."

Naruto shrugged. "I understand. I am here to request an audience with Kakashi Hatake," he said.

Kotetsu nodded. "I will see what I can do. Izumo, stay here," he ordered. With a nod from his partner, Kotetsu walked into the village in search of the copy nin.

Kakashi was lazily reading his orange book under a tree when he was interrupted by Kotetsu's arrival. "Kakashi Hatake, you presence is requested by Naruto Namikaze at the village gates."

Kakashi blinked his one visible eye in surprise. He stood up, put his book away and took off, Kotetsu in tow.

Once they reached the gates, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "This is a nice surprise, I've been worried about you. Ready to come back," he asked.

Naruto frowned. "It's just like you to ask something like that. Actually, I've come to show you something important. One mile up ahead. Will you go?"

At first, the only response he got was the famous eye smile. A moment later Kakashi spoke, "Sure. For old times sake."

Izumo tried to object. "Kakashi, are you sure that's a good idea," he asked.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "Well, it's not a bad idea. As sad as it is, I was one of the few people that didn't hold a needless grudge against Naruto. He wont attack me or anything," he said confidently.

Izumo sighed but said nothing as Naruto and Kakashi walked off. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kakashi asked, "what are you going to show me?"

Naruto smiled but said nothing. Kakashi saw that Naruto wanted to keep things a surprise and hung his head. "Oh come on, Naruto... At least tell me something," he pleaded.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking and his eyes narrowed. Kakashi noticed the change and asked, "something wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "We're being followed... ...You don't seem surprised, Kakashi. Were you trying to set me up," he asked.

Kakashi lowered his head once more. "I wasn't trying to set you up, it's only protocol that we're watched," he said in slight shame.

Naruto gave out a deep sigh. "Come out," he requested.

Two ANBU members came out of hiding but said nothing. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. "Kakashi, the plan was to bring you to your father. I resurrected him. I guess we get to have two unwanted witnesses. Come out, Sakumo," Naruto commanded.

Kakashi's cyclops eye widened as his father appeared. "Sorry I'm late," Sakumo said sadly.

The ANBU figured it might be a genjutsu so there were a few shouts of "Release!" Kakashi didn't even bother. He just looked really sad. "I thought I taught you better than that. You shouldn't play such cruel tricks on people," he said.

Naruto lowered his head. "The only thing you taught me was morals so I'm hurt you think I would do something like that," he said in disappointment.

At that point, Sakumo spoke up. "It really is me, Kakashi. You've grown up to be a fine man I regret not being there to see it."

Kakashi looked even more sad but in an attempt to be professional he regained his composure and said, "If it really is you, what did you get me for my eighth birthday," he questioned.

Sakumo smiled at the memory. "My old tanto. It was to encourage you to achieve great things," he said.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. "No way," he drawled.

Sakumo walked up to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Konoha has lost the will of fire. I have joined Naruto's new village. We do not oppose Konoha so if you were to join, you wouldn't have to fight your home village. I want us to be a family again, Kakashi. I need to make up for your childhood but I can't return to Konoha. Will you come with us," he pleaded.

The ANBU didn't give Kakashi a chance to answer as one spoke up, "Sakumo Hatake, as a Konoha-nin, you are to return to the leaf at once. Same for you, Kakashi."

Sakumo was visibly angered at being ordered around. "I am not a Konoha-nin. I died and was removed from the roster. It would be perfectly legal for Kakashi to resign from the Konoha ninja force and move elsewhere. It is his decision," he growled.

The same ANBU that ordered them around continued, "it is up to the Hokage," he said as he turned to his partner. "Call for the Hokage. Immediatly," he ordered.

The other ANBU nodded. "Right," he said as he took off.

A few minutes later the Hokage along with a squad of ANBU arrived. After a few yells of "Release!" from the ANBU, Naruto grinned. "Long time no see, old man," he said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The once dead Sakumo Hatake reunited with his son... plus a person he really missed.

Naruto broke Hiruzen out of thought. "I've got my own village now, he said proudly.

Hiruzen blinked in disbelief. He wondered what had been going on, lately.

An ANBU member interrupted his thoughts. "Third Hokage, Sakumo Hatake refuses to return to the leaf. He says that he is no longer a Konoha-nin since he was removed from the roster. He even told Kakashi he could resign and go with them."

Hiruzen frowned. "Sakumo is right. He isn't required to return. Kakashi is allowed to resign if he chooses as well," he said sadly.

The third looked at Kakashi then continued. "Kakashi, I wont stop you from having a life from your family. It was the fault of the village that you weren't able to do so before. For that, I am truly sorry... So, what will it be," he asked.

[AN:Got any people you'd like Naruto to recruit? Let me know.]


	4. Chapter 4

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_An ANBU member interrupted his thoughts. "Third Hokage, Sakumo Hatake refuses to return to the leaf. He says that he is no longer a Konoha-nin since he was removed from the roster. He even told Kakashi he could resign and go with them."_

_Hiruzen frowned. "Sakumo is right. He isn't required to return. Kakashi is allowed to resign if he chooses as well," he said sadly._

_The third looked at Kakashi then continued. "Kakashi, I wont stop you from having a life from your family. It was the fault of the village that you weren't able to do so before. For that, I am truly sorry... So, what will it be," he asked._

**Chapter 4:**

Kakashi looked down. "I'm sorry third Hokage, but I must resign. I will not oppose Konoha but I am no longer a ninja of the leaf," he declared.

Hiruzen frowned but nodded. "Very well. Naruto, I wish you would come see me once and a while. I am an old man and wont live forever, you know."

Naruto smiled in realization of what he could do about that. "I have something for you old man," he said.

The third rose an eyebrow and Naruto walked up to him only to be surrounded by ANBU. "Stand down," Hiruzen yelled.

The ANBU backed off and Naruto put a hand on the third's shoulder. As his hand began to glow white, the ANBU tensed but to their surprise, it wasn't an attack. Hiruzen's youth was returning.

Naruto spoke as the transaction was in process. "You are one of the last true carriers of the will of fire. The youth will remain until you find a suitable successor. That way when you retire, Konoha will still have a worthy leader. The people of Konoha may not deserve this but the village does. Take care, old man," Naruto said and opened a space/time rift.

Naruto led Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake into the space/time rift, leaving a dumbstruck ANBU team and literally 'youthful' Hiruzen.

_Lava Village_

The group of three reappeared on the island that the new hidden village was being built. Kakashi took in the sight before him. Naruto clones had made a huge hole in the ground in the shape of a giant square. It was deep enough to completely bury two three-story buildings.

There were tunnels heading in different directions and the clones were currently working on lining the walls, ceillings and floors with a strange crystal material. A crystal that didn't appear to be breakable.

Naruto frowned. "Guess it's not complete, yet. I will have to get you two a cabin or something for now. You don't mind, do you," he asked.

Kakashi and Sakumo shook their heads 'no' in unison. Naruto's hand glowed silver and two small cabins appeared. Naruto saw the looks of slight disappointment and said, "Things are almost done and I'm sure the finished product is well worth the wait."

Sakumo smiled slightly and went into the cabin assigned to him. Kakashi looked like he had a lot on his mind. His response was a delayed nod before he went into his cabin. There would be much to work out between them before they could be a functioning family.

The next day, Naruto decided to call a meeting with the small group of people that live in his village.

Once everyone was gathered in the main room of the underground area, Naruto spoke. "I am going and I will return in a few days. There are enough supplies but if you need anything, make one of my clones dispel."

There were nods of acceptance from everyone except Kushina. "Where are you going, young man," she questioned.

Naruto wondered what she was assuming but dismissed the idea. "That's a secret but I will be fine," he said cryptically.

Not giving an opportunity to argue, he left through a space/time rift as he began his search for a drunken gambler.

_Somewhere in Fire Country_

Two woman were running from a casino after deciding not to pay for losing a gamble. The face that they were ninjas allowed them to easily outrun the security tailing them. Once they escaped, they sat down to rest. A few moments later Naruto appeared in front of them out of what seemed like thin air.

The two woman took fighting stances and Naruto simply rose an eyebrow. "Wow Tsunade, not the greeting I would have liked."

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Minato," she whispered.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm his son, Naruto." A gasp was heard in response.

Naruto waited a minute for the information to sink in then continued. "I heard you like gambling so I'd like to make a bet with you. If you can defeat me, I will pay back all of your debt for you. However, if I defeat you, you will resign from Konoha and join my village."

Tsunade smirked. A sucker was born every minute. "Deal. I'll have you know that I owe quite a bit of money."

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said.

The other woman who had been silent the whole time figured she better speak up. "Lady Tsunade, you must reconsider!" The offer was nice but she didn't want to see some teen get beat into the ground.

A noise emerged from Tsunade, almost like a growl. "Be quiet, Shizune," she yelled.

Not wasting any time, Tsunade charged. Naruto simply stood there with an impassive look. Once she got within range she lashed out with a right hook. In a cloud of smoke, a shadow clone was dispelled.

**Warning: Sexual Elements**

Tsunade had a look of surprise on her face which quickly changed to one of rage when she felt someone groping her ass.

"You pervert," she yelled as she swung around hoping to catch him with an elbow. Once again, smoke signaled that it was a shadow clone.

A nearby voice got her attention. "Sorry about that, they seem to have minds of their own. Though, I could do that too if you want."

Tsunade turned red. "Not a chance," she yelled.

**Warning End**

Naruto started going through odd handsigns. "Slime clone jutsu!"

Five Naruto copies were brought into existance. Tsunade charged the group of clones wondering what the hell slime clones were.

As soon as she hit one, she found out. Her arm went through the clone and she was no longer able to move. The slime clone had her stuck in place.

Now that she was immobile, one clone charged. Tsunade retaliated with a kick which resulted in her leg being stuck.

Unable to do anything further, the slime clones merged themselves with her other arm and leg, completely immobilizing her movement.

**Warning: Sexual Elements**

Naruto strode forward and asked, "Do you accept defeat or I do I have to _encourage you_?"

Tsunade turned red. "This isn't the place for _that,_" she said and looked away.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in surprise. "So, another time and place and we'd go at it like rabbits?"

Tsunade was embarrassed. "I did have a thing for Minato and you look a lot like him," she said as she started turning more red.

Shizune fainted and fell over. Naruto chuckled. "Well, you're lucky. I have much better stamina than he does."

If it was possible, Tsunade began to stammer. "h-how would y-you know that," she asked.

Naruto had a look of disgust on his face for a moment. "Let's just say that either him or mom forgot the silencing seal last night..."

**Warning End**

Tsunade's face turned so red that she started to resemble a tomato.

[AN:Trying to avoid people questioning his abilities or anything anymore...]

Shizune finally woke up and Naruto opened a space/time rift. "Since you were defeated you have to join my village. We will send Konoha a letter," he said as he led them inside.

The group came out of the space/time rift and onto the island.

Most of it was covered in lava. Naruto decided to announce, "Tsunade. Shizune. Welcome to the village hidden in the lava."

Shizune looked confused. "Where's the village," she wondered.

Naruto grinned at the confusion. "It's just as the name suggests," he said proudly.

Naruto paused for a moment then continued, "I could have brought you guys in directly but I wanted to showcase the surface first," he said and opened another space/time rift.

Once everyone went in, they came out in what appeared to be the main room of an underground hideout. The room was empty except for a swirling portal in the center. Everything was lined with a strange crystal. There were tunnels that led off in different directions presumably to different areas of the underground village.

Naruto began to walk toward one of the paths. "Follow me," he called.

The two woman followed him as he led them through a tunnel. When they reached the other side of the tunnel, there were more tunnels. "Take your pick. They all lead to bedrooms. There is a bathroom in each bedroom." Naruto told them.

He remembered a feature he had included in each room and said, "Let me show you something," as he walked into a bedroom at random.

They followed him inside and he pointed to a panel on the wall. There were switches next to light bulbs and numbers. "If you flip the switch next to a specific room number, their light bulb for your room number will buzz and light up, signalling you want them for something," he said and turned to directly face Tsunade. "I'm in room number 6," he winked.

Tsunade turned red but said nothing so Naruto continued. "Meals will be delivered to you directly by my shadow clones."

[AN:They may not have technology normally but just go with it.]

_Naruto's room_

Naruto was sitting on his bed relaxing and thought, _"The village is finally built..." _But was pulled out of his thoughts and relaxation time when his door burst open revealing an angry Kushina. "Where the hell have you been," she raged in a motherlike fashion.

Naruto fell out of his bed in surprise but said, "Getting people to join our village." Kushina's motherly rage seemed to tone down a bit. "Next time tell me exactly where you are going before you leave," she scolded.

Naruto looked down in defeat. "Yes mother," he drawled. Satisfied, she left his room without another word making Naruto wonder why he was being treated like a child. Did Kushina still not realize how old he was?

_Hokage's Office_

A messenger burst into Hiruzen's office. "Third Hokage! A message from Tsunade," the man said as he handed the letter off.

Hiruzen frowned at the interruption but dismissed the messenger. He opened the letter and read her resignation from the leaf village.

This made him groan. The council wouldn't like this at all. When the council heard the news about Kakashi and Sakumo, they raged about Naruto taking some of their best Jounin. Tsunade didn't say where she was going but the council would probably blame Naruto for her resignation, even if it wasn't his fault.

For now, he wouldn't tell them... but it was only a matter of time before they found out.

Unfortunately, the third didn't notice the root ANBU in the shadows that took off to relay the news to Danzo.

_Root HQ_

The Root-nin knelt before Danzo as he gave his report. "...That was when the third was given a letter from Tsunade. He did not read it out loud so I was not able to find out what the message was. Though, he did look upset," the Root-nin concluded.

Danzo had a blank 'old person stare'. The kind you see from people that are going senile. "It's the demon boy. That is the only possibility because he is the cause of every problem this village has. Gather our forces. He is a threat to all of Konoha and has to be eliminated."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_Root HQ_

_The Root-nin knelt before Danzo as he gave his report. "...That was when the third was given a letter from Tsunade. He did not read it out loud so I was not able to find out what the message was. Though, he did look upset," the Root-nin concluded._

_Danzo had a blank 'old person stare'. The kind you see from people that are going senile. "It's the demon boy. That is the only possibility because he is the cause of every problem this village has. Gather our forces. He is a threat to all of Konoha and has to be eliminated."_

**Chapter 5**

_Lava Village_

Something had been bothering Naruto all day. He knew he was forgetting something but nothing would come to mind. Finally, it hit him.

He walked through the tunnels to Tsunade's room which was number 9, _what was Naruto's room number? ... _so that he could surprise her with something he should have already given her. _Something deep._

Naruto knocked on her door before entering. Tsunade was sitting on her bed. Hearing the door open she looked up just in time for Naruto to give her a deep ...connection from her past.

What were you thinking? He brought her younger brother Nawaki to life for her. It was quite the emotional evening.

The next day, Naruto was going to go to Konoha in search for some possible recruits. However, that wasn't the only reason. He also wanted to check up on the third.

The fact that his mother wanted him to tell her before he left exactly where he would be going was an annoyance. He was no longer a child and would make a point of it if Kushina tried to treat him like one again.

Because of what had happened the last time that Naruto went to Konoha, he thought that he would take a different approach. Instead of going straight through the gates, he would appear right in the old man's office.

That was exactly what he did. As usual, he was surrounded by ANBU until they were ordered to stand down.

"A pleasant surprise. What can I do for you, Naruto," the third Hokage asked.

"I just want to talk, old man. I don't see you that often," Naruto said sadly.

Little did he know it was only a blood clone.

_Forest of Death_

Naruto went through the forest of death in search of the one person in Konoha that may have an idea of what life was like for him when he lived there.

A kunai went sailing towards him and he jumped out of the way. "Not bad, brat. What are you doing in here," a voice called from somewhere in the trees.

Naruto looked in a specific direction as if he could see whoever was out there with him. "Looking for you, Anko," he said simply.

Anko came out from hiding from the exact area he was looking toward. "Oh? What would you want with me," she asked as she struck a seductive pose.

Naruto looked her up and down before responding. "A lot of things," he said but shook his head as if trying to remove certain thoughts. Regaining his composure, he continued. "I want to get you do join my new village. A village without judgmental people. One where people know what it's like to have hardships and are supportive of one another. I don't know if you know this Anko, but I had a life very similar to yours," he finished.

Anko looked deep in thought and remained that was for a few minutes. Finally, she answered. "Yeah, but I can't just leave Konoha. They will finally have the reason they've been looking for to hunt down and kill the snake bitch," she said sadly.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "If you resign as a Konoha-nin there will be nothing they can do to stop you from leaving. That's why that isn't made common knowledge," he said.

Anko's eyes lit up like she had discovered a lifetime supply of dango. "I will join," she decided.

Naruto looked at her neck and she began to shiver and rub the spot with the curse mark without even knowing she was doing it. "I can remove that, if you want," he offered.

Anko looked away in depression. "It's permanent," she whispered.

Naruto shook his head. "Not anymore. This will hurt but afterwards you'll have your life back," he said as he suddenly bit her neck.

It was a strange but not unfamiliar sensation for Anko. A mixture of pain and pleasure. Soft moans escaped her as Naruto sucked the piece of Orochimaru's soul out of her neck.

Once he was done, she lost consciousness and began to fall. Naruto quickly caught her and took her away in a space/time rift.

_Hyuuga Compound_

Hinata was sitting on her bed feeling very alone in the world. She had recently lost the last person important to her. Her thoughts were clouded with memories until the person she was thinking of opened a space/time rift and pulled her into it.

Hinata and Naruto reappeared from the space/time rift in a clearing of a forest. Hinata was in a daze from the shock of everything and was less able to form words than normal.

Once Hinata had calmed down, she realized that she was alone with Naruto and fainted. Naruto sighed in memory of the once common occurrence. His hand began to glow black and Hinata's mother Hitomi was brought back to life.

As usual, it was a shock but Naruto explained how she was there and that Hinata was her daughter. Once Hinata woke up she fainted again at the new sight. Naruto shook his head at the limited progress they were making.

Hinata woke again and was quickly calmed down to avoid fainting. Her face still had a tomato-like shade of red but it was still some progress!

Finally, Naruto spoke. "Hinata, you were dealt a bad hand from the beginning. I have resurrected your mom to give you another chance. Though, you should remember how your life here is. I am offering you and your mother a home in my village. You would have a much better life there. All you have to do is resign from Konoha. However, that choice is completely up to you."

Hinata began her nervous finger habit..._hehe.._ and said... "Of c-cource I'll g-go with y-you, n-Naruto."

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked off to seemingly nowhere. "I should have known you'd notice, Hiashi. With your all seeing eyes, it would be hard not to."

Hiashi came into the clearing looking high and mighty "Why am I not surprised you would try something like this, demon," he sneered and then gazed at Hinata and growled, "You will not be going anywhere with _him_. I will not allow the demon to steal our bloodline," he declared.

Naruto laughed at the ignorance and said, "I have no need for your bloodline, I want Hinata as a person. Something bothers me... How could you not notice your wife. I guess those eyes aren't all seeing after all," he concluded.

Hiashi was glowing with rage. "_That _is not my wife," he said as he rushed Naruto.

Hitomi looked down sadly at the declaration.

Naruto just sighed in annoyance as his eyes turned red making Hiashi suddenly stop and have a blank look. "You will forget what you saw here and go home. You are tired and need some sleep," Naruto told him earning a blank nod as Hiashi walked off in an almost zombie-like way.

_Hokage Office_

"...I'm glad we can talk once and a while, Naruto. Anyway, there's something I'd like you to know," Hiruzen said taking a more serious tone.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and made some attempts to finish the third's sentence for him. "You're old? You're retiring? Someone found your Icha Icha stash? Someone caught you peeking with the crystal ball? They overheard a dirty conversation you had with Jiraiya?"

The old man facefaulted and took on a skin tone that would rival Orochimaru's because of the possibility of someone hearing what Naruto said.

Once Hiruzen regained his composure, he shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no! The council may want you dead. They blame you for everything that goes wrong, as it is," he said sadly.

Naruto frowned and looked down. "I'm sure they do. There's one thing I want to make sure you know before I leave..." Naruto looked straight at the third and continued. "I will never attack Konoha or anyone that lives here as long as Konoha does not attack me or anyone of my village."

Hiruzen smiled sadly. "If only that was good enough for everyone. As long as you exist they will fear you may decide to take rightful vengeance on them."

Naruto sighed a little louder than normal which was his brief pause before he said, "I do not want vengeance. I only wish to create a village of people that know hardships and are understanding of one another."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he noticed a Root-nin vanish. He said nothing and a few more minutes of conversation followed.

"...I honestly think I can change the world. Anyway, this was a nice visit and we'll have to do it again, sometime. I'll be seeing you, old man."

The third smiled fondly and replied, "make sure you do. Come visit soon, alright?"

"Sure thing," Naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of flames.

_Root HQ_

A Root-nin knelt as he gave his report to Danzo. "...He may not be there much longer, sir."

Danzo knew it may be his only chance to take out the demon child. "Root! Find the demon and kill him once he leaves Konoha's walls."

With that order, the headquarters of the foundation were empty. Except for one senile old man.

_Nearby Konoha Gates_

Naruto was walking down a path leading away from Konoha when he was surrounded by the ninjas of the foundation.

One of the Root-nins in the front said, "Naruto Namikaze, as a threat to the leaf you are to be eliminated."

Naruto frowned. "I'm not a threat to the leaf but I guess that is a matter of opinion. Though, that last part is kind of an impossibility. I can't be 'eliminated' because I am immortal," he said simply.

The same Root-nin said, "we shall see." Naruto shrugged and said "I guess so."

The few hundred ANBU of the foundation charged Naruto, all at once. He yawned in response before disappearing and reappearing from view in an attack leaving only one survivor.

Naruto turned to walk away leaving a message for Danzo. "Tell Danzo I only fight in self defense or to protect others. I am no threat to the leaf as long as they do not provoke me. Another thing, I'm only a blood clone. The real me is long gone. Make sure he knows that as well," the clone simply turned into a puddle of blood, not waiting for a response.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_The few hundred ANBU of the foundation charged Naruto, all at once. He yawned in response before disappearing and reappearing from view in an attack leaving only one survivor._

_Naruto turned to walk away leaving a message for Danzo. "Tell Danzo I only fight in self defense or to protect others. I am no threat to the leaf as long as they do not provoke me. Another thing, I'm only a blood clone. The real me is long gone. Make sure he knows that as well," the clone simply turned into a puddle of blood, not waiting for a response._

**Chapter 6**

_Lava Village_

It had been two weeks since the Naruto clones left the leaf with Anko and Hinata & Hitomi. He had got a lot of things done in that time.

Naruto had sent a blood clone out to look for possible recruits. The clone eventually found Yakumo Kurama, a child that was isolated from society because people were afraid of her Genjutsu power. She was so skilled in Genjutsu that she could make it completely real for the people caught in it.

He even brought back a few ninjas that he felt deserved another chance at life. Obito and Rin who were spending most of their time with Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku who had apparently lied about her gender in wave years back.

Since Naruto was good friends with the Kazekage, he decided to pay him a visit to see if he could help the quest for finding people that were wronged.

Because Orochimaru didn't invade Konoha and kill the last Kazekage, let's just blame Sasori for his death in this fic so that Gaara can be Kazekage.

_Flashback_

Naruto opened a space/time rift straight into Gaara's office. Shockingly, he didn't have any bodyguards. Gaara looked up and smiled. "What can I do for you, old friend," he asked.

Naruto explained his new abilities and the goals that he had. Gaara was very understanding and supportive of wanting a sanctuary for people that have lived hard lives. So naturally, when Naruto asked if he knew of anyone he should seek out, he went straight into his Kage files to be of as much help as possible.

_Flashback End_

Unfortunately, Gaara was only able to give Naruto one name. Pakura.

_Flashback_

"...Where am I," Pakura asked dangerously. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her hostility. "The village hidden in the lava. I am on a journey to find people that have been wronged and offer them sanctuary and another chance at a good life. Who better to ask for help with that than the fifth Kazekage, who had the one tailed demon sealed within him. Someone who understands a hard life. That is how I heard of you. Official files. I'm sorry how things turned out for you, before," he offered.

Pakura growled in response. "What would you know?" Naruto looked down in sad memory. "Much more than you would think. I hold the nine tailed demon within me," he said.

Once Pakura understood what he was doing, she began to respect him. Though, it may be more than that.

_Flashback End_

Since Naruto removed the curse mark from Anko she had tried quite a few times to have her way with him. She didn't try to hide it, either. A few of those attempts were even made in public.

Today, Naruto was in an empty room with Sakumo and Anko. He had called them there earlier to have a discussion. He wouldn't tell them what it was about, which was cause for concern.

The three of them were sitting down in silence. Noticing the way Anko was eying him, Naruto decided to avoid possible 'situations' by getting started with the reason he called them there. He stood and his hand began to glow black as he resurrected the first and second Hokages, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

Tobirama looked around and saw his brother. Realizing the situation they were in, he said one word. "Reanimation."

A voice from behind discredited the theory. "No, that is not it. First Hokage. Second Hokage."

Tobirama's eyes widened. "Minato? Where's Hiruzen," he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not Minato. I'm his son, Naruto. I have brought the two of you back to the land of the living to seek your advice among other things."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "Minato's son, eh? Why don't you have a leaf headband," he asked with suspicion.

Naruto looked down before he started his sad explanation. "We are no longer ninja of the leaf. The three of us are perfect examples of how far the leaf has fallen. It seems they no longer follow your teachings of the will of fire. I was tortured and abused as a child by everyone in the leaf except for a select few because I was made into the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and people thought I was a reincarnation." He gestured to Sakumo to signal his turn to speak.

Sakumo picked up on what he was doing and said, "I save a comrade's life at the cost of a mission. I became hated because I didn't follow the 'rules' of being a shinobi. Everyone treated me so horribly and I committed suicide when I couldn't deal with it anymore," he finished.

Naruto gestured to Anko and she spoke, "as a child, I was taught under the biggest traitor the leaf has ever known. He took me with him when he fled Konoha. I wasn't like him so I left and eventually made it back to the leaf and everyone treated me like I was a traitor as well," she said sadly.

The two Kage's eyes were wide with shock. In fact, they were quite speechless.

Naruto decided it was time to break the silence and said, "What you see here is an underground village of people that know hardships and can relate to one another." He walked over to the two Kage's and put a hand on the first Hokage's shoulder. The hand on the shoulder began to glow white and his other hand started glowing silver. Eyes narrowed but nothing was said.

The mixture of Naruto's Life and Creation abilities to make perfect copies. Not clones but in order to avoid giving info on his abilities, he wont correct assumptions.

Finally a perfect copy of the first Hokage appeared. Naruto walked over and did the same thing with the second Hokage.

Tobirama shook his head in disbelief. "Just who are you, really?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the question but said, "The one who will bring peace and understanding to the world. First Hokage. Second Hokage. I wish to know your opinions of Konoha. The village you created."

Hashirama hung his head. "It's disappointing to know that the people of the leaf have lost their way and much too soon, it has only been a few generations," he said sadly.

Tobirama looked away and said, "I want to talk with them so that I can find out what went wrong. What are you going to do with those clones, anyway?"

Naruto shrugged in response. "If you talk with Konoha, they will demand you join up with them so that they can have an increase in military might even though they are already ranked number one. As for the clones, let me show you," he said and bit the Hashirama lookalike.

Hashirama shuddered in response and Tobirama rose an eyebrow. He had one word to say. "Kinky."

The Hashirama lookalike turned to dust and Naruto bit the Tobirama lookalike. The two Hokage's kind of swapped previous roles with their reactions. Soon enough, the Tobirama lookalike turned to dust as well.

Naruto gave them a display of his new found control over the water element and ability to use the wood style making eyes widen.

The two Kage's shook off their surprise and slight disgust and Tobirama continued their conversation from before. "I would like the three of you to come with us do see how the leaf reacts. If they are past redemption, we will join you since I like what you are doing here. Don't misunderstand me, as founders of Konoha, we will not attack the leaf should you be at war with them."

Naruto nodded. "That is understandable. Just so you don't misunderstand me, I wouldn't expect you or anyone else here to fight against their home village. Let us get going," he suggested.

Naruto opened a space/time rift and went inside followed by Sakumo, Anko, Hashirama, and Tobirama.

They came out a mile north of Konoha and began to walk the rest of the way.

_Hokage Office_

The third Hokage could do his paperwork much faster now that he had his youth back. He was almost done for the day when a Sensor-nin burst in, the sudden breeze knocking over the paperwork stack. Hiruzen growled at his misfortune but asked for a report.

The Sensor-nin was out of breath. After a moment, he was able to speak. "Third Hokage! Two immensely powerful chakra signatures are approaching along with two high Jounin."

The third's eyes widened at the information. Two immensely powerful chakra signatures? Quickly developing a plan, he dismissed the Sensor-nin and called, "ANBU! Gather all of our Jounin and every member of the ANBU at the gates. We may have a dangerous situation."

The ANBU nodded in agreement and with a shout of "Yes, third Hokage," they were gone.

_Konoha Gates_

The ANBU and Jounin of the leaf village stood by the third Hokage in wait for the small approaching group. Those of the Hyuuga clan were using their bloodline to identify the group from afar.

Naruto was using his complete mastery of Genjutsu to hide himself from even the eyes of the Hyuuga. Though, all he was doing was making himself seem invisible. Test run, maybe?

Hiashi was the first to see the group because the range for his bloodline was the farthest. "Hiruzen, you're not going to believe this... The first and second Hokage's are among them."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in disbelief. "It can't be... Naruto must have brought them back... Why would he do that?"

One Jounin said, "He probably wants to use them to attack us," making a few others nod in agreement.

The discussion of motives caused a big commotion that attracted almost the whole village by the time Naruto and his group arrived.

Naruto removed the Genjutsu when they got close and become visible.

A member of the shinobi council asked, "Third Hokage, I thought you said it was a group of four... There are five of them..."

The third groaned in annoyance. "I can see that... Naruto, how did you erase your chakra signature?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow in response and asked, "I erased my chakra signature?" Everyone facefaulted. It would be just like Naruto to do something impossible on accident. Naruto struck a thinking pose as if trying to figure things out.

Once everyone regained their composure Naruto had a look of realization. "Must be these chakra restraints that I forgot to take off. I don't even use chakra for jutsu anymore so I kinda forgot I was wearing them..." Many gasps were heard at the declaration.

Naruto took the chakra restraints off and the crowd was flooded with a sudden release of chakra making everyone but the strongest Jounin and ANBU topple over from the stress.

Noticing the problem he caused, Naruto quickly apologized and put the restraints back on.

Homura and Koharu snuck away from the croud with the new information. They appeared to be headed in the direction of the old Root HQ.

A Jounin spoke up, "We still don't know why _he_ brought the first two Kage's here..."

Hiruzen decided to clear Naruto's motives up so he asked, "Naruto, why have you brought them? Not that I'm not glad to see any of you," he clarified.

Naruto wasn't the one to respond. Tobirama spoke up, "I want to know what the village as a whole thinks of the three behind myself and my brother."

A Haruno on the civilian council decided to enlighten him. "The one with the whisker marks is the Kyuubi. We don't care why it attacked because the fact remains that it did. The one with white hair has no regard for the rules of a shinobi. _Her..._ The woman with the purple hair is a traitorous spy for her teacher Orochimaru." The crowd was almost in universal agreement. Hiruzen looked down in disappointment.

Hashirama faked interest and asked, "So, what did you do about it?"

At that point, many people came forth describing how they tortured the demon and they way they treated Sakumo and Anko.

When the Hokage's had finally heard enough, Tobirama said, "I am sorry, Hiruzen. The leaf has lost its way. I see no shot at redemption. Farewell, Konoha." The group began to walk away.

One stupid villager asked, "You're not going to help us finish the job?" The Hokage's didn't even bother responding but Naruto suddenly stopped.

Without looking back, he said "For the record, The Kyuubi didn't initiate attack. Ninjas of Konoha attacked first. It was self defense." The crowd was in uproar at the accusation but Naruto simply ignored them and opened a space/time rift.

Before they could enter, members of the council began to shout things like, "Stop them!" or "Third Hokage, make them return to the leaf!"

Hiruzen had been down this road before and just ignored the council's demands since there was nothing he could do. The group of five left without a word.

After a few minutes of rambling from the villagers, the crowd broke off to continue their daily lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_..."For the record, The Kyuubi didn't initiate attack. Ninjas of Konoha attacked first. It was self defense." The croud was in uproar at the accusation but Naruto simply ignored them and opened a space/time rift. _

_Before they could enter, members of the council began to shout things like, "Stop them!" or "Third Hokage, make them return to the leaf!"_

_Hiruzen had been down this road before and just ignored the council's demands since there was nothing he could do. The group of five left without a word._

_After a few minutes of rambling from the villagers, the crowd broke off to continue their daily lives._

**Chapter 7**

_Root HQ_

Homura and Koharu burst into Root in search of Danzo. He'd be able to do something about the demon, right?

The place was rather empty which was a shock. Once the two elders made it Danzo, they were met with a disturbing sight. There was only one Root-nin in the whole area and he was feeding Danzo applesauce and other things old people eat... Poor Sai...

Homura began to stutter in shock. "d-Danzo?" The only response was incoherent muttering.

Koharu looked at her fellow elder and said, "I think we need to put him in a 'old people home'... He's gone senile!" Worry began to set in about looking like that in a few years... "Pray this never happens to us," she screeched.

_Lava Village_

The group of five arrived in the main room of the underground village through a space/time rift.

Naruto turned to face the two Kage's and asked, "Well? Will you join our cause?"

Hashirama being the younger brother looked at Tobirama for answers. Tobirama simply nodded and said, "We will. I still can't believe what I saw but it can't be helped."

Naruto said nothing to that and showed the two to their rooms. Sakumo left the group but Anko kept following Naruto in an attempt to ravish him the first chance she had...

Suddenly, Naruto had an idea for increased security. He ran off making Anko blink in surprise before running after him a few moments later.

_Pakura's Room_

There was a knock at the door. Pakura got up and let Naruto in. She shut the door and looked at him in expectation. "Well? Come for a fun night," she asked.

Naruto turned red in shock before shaking his head vigorously. "No, I need a favor."

Pakura rose an eyebrow but asked, "what is it?"

Naruto explained how he had an idea for an increase of security but needed her abilities to do it.

**Warning Sexual Elements**

"...and then I have to touch you." Pakura turned pink. So that was his game...

She interrupted his continued explanation at that point to say, "you can touch me all you want as long as you don't stop there..."

**Warning End**

Naruto's eyes widened and he attempted to protest what she was assuming he meant but he could only stammer.

Finally he just shook off the blush and put a hand on her shoulder. It began to glow white and his other hand started glowing silver.

A perfect Pakura lookalike was created. Naruto bit the copy and the original pouted. "You should have done that with me!" The lookalike was turned to dust and she began to mutter... "Never mind..."

Pakura was shocked when Naruto suddenly enveloped her in a warm hug. "Thank you! You have no idea how much you've helped the cause!"

He was right about that. Pakura had no idea what she did. It didn't matter because she could use the situation she was in to escalate things further.

**Warning Sexual Elements**

She decided to take advantage of the positioning as she pressed her assets onto his chest. Her hand began to snake downward. Naruto turned red in surprise. Sure he made sexual jokes every once in a while but the real thing wasn't something he was always prepared for.

"...Pakura," he breathed, "...Another time. Sudden sex is meaningless and because I care about you, I want any intimate moments we have to mean something."

Pakura let him go and after thinking about what he said for a few moments, she nodded in agreement.

**Warning End**

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks for your help." With that, he was gone.

_Lava Village Above Ground_

With the abilities he gained from Pakura, Naruto planned to make a lava golem army that could use the scorch release.

Sure he could create pretty much anything, but certain atributes he had to have access to himself in order to be able to pass them on to others, living or not.

Above information in mind, you might notice some things don't add up. They will eventually.

Naruto's hands began to glow silver as he created an army of lava golems to live in the lava above his hidden village. He granted them an elevated healing factor, all his creations had it though, it wasn't on his level, and the scorch release to use against enemies if need be.

Now, he had the means to attack, not only defend the village without getting involved directly. The defensive addition was the lava and the crystal that even the lava couldn't melt through. The golems were both offensive and defensive.

Naruto gave the lava golems their orders and they sunk down in the lava, hidden from view. Satisfied, he opened a space/time rift and went back underground.

In an attempt to avoid Anko's advances, he appeared in his room. That didn't turn out to be safe either since she was there waiting for him.

After evading her once more, Naruto had his shadow clones expand the underground village. They began to work on adding more rooms, making a place for shops and a unbreakable crystal training ground.

While the shadow clones went to work, Naruto decided to take a rest. Unfortunately, his shadow clone in mist village dispelled so his rest was cut short. Time to see how the Mizukage was doing. He opened a space/time rift and disappeared from the underground area.

_Kiri_

The space/time rift appeared right outside the Jell-O dome. As expected he was surround by Kiri-nin. Once they saw who he was, they led him to see the Mizukage. Naruto had the memories from his shadow clone but there weren't any about whatever particular situation they were in.

The Kiri-nin brought Naruto straight into the Mizukage's office and she smiled at the sight of him. Naruto smiled back and asked, "Mei, what can I do for you?"

Her mind began to race at just how she could answer that question and she began to turn red. She shook it off and briefed him on the situation. "...After that, we had him in jail because if he was dead, the three tails may have been released. Someone assassinated Yagura and the three tails is loose. Normally, if something like this were to happen, a village would keep this info in-house but honestly, we need your help," she concluded.

Naruto understood her position and had the perfect solution. "I will capture the three tails. You may send whoever you want with me but they must not engage. They will only get in my way."

A few of the Kiri-nin present did not know of his power and one of them began to rage. "Who do you think you are? No one can handle a tailed beast alone!"

Naruto chuckled and said, "You would be right, but I'm not just anyone." Ignoring further protests, Naruto told Mei,"In return for my services, I want the three tails. You wont have to give a child a horrible life and you wont have to worry about the beast taking the lives of your people. I believe I can tame it." Naruto gave a small display of the wood release earning a few gasps from the Kiri-nin.

The Mizukage's eyes widened in shock and it was a while before she was able to get out one word. "The wood release? How?"

Naruto smirked because he had the perfect way to make Mei blush. "I brought the first Hokage back and well... Remember what I did a while back to gain a lava defense for my village?"

Mei turned red at the memory of him biting her lookalike. Like most women he did that to, she secretly wished he actually did that to her instead of just a copy. Though, some women were more secretive about it than others...

A few of the Kiri-nins began to get angry out of jealousy. Noticing this, Naruto diffused the situation by bringing back the business approach. "So, do we have a deal? I know the value of tailed beasts so I can pay for it. Money has no value to me."

The Mizukage regained her business-like composure and nodded in agreement. "We didn't really have anyone to seal it in, anyway... Besides, it will be worth it to avoid un-needed deaths."

Naruto smiled in response. "I agree. Who will lead me there," he asked as his hand began to glow silver.

Some of the Kiri-nin stiffened in preperation for attack but to their surprise, a bunch of suitcases appeared.

"...Money's in there," Naruto announced. A few Kiri-nin began to check things out and the suitcases were loaded.

Mei shook off her surprise, embarrassed that Naruto was still able to shock her so much and she gestured to a few guards, "you three. Lead Naruto to the three tails."

A unison agreement of, "yes, ma'am," was heard and they were off.

Lake

Unfortunately, Orochimaru had heard of the situation and had sent his 'sound five' along with Guren to guard a boy named Yukimaru who could control tailed beasts.

The group from Kiri with Naruto had arrived at the same time as the group sent by Orochimaru. The Kiri-nin took battle stances but Naruto waved them off telling them that he would handle it.

They waited off to the side as Naruto approached the other group. "Guren? Don't tell me you're still mixed up with these guys," Naruto asked with disappointment.

Said crystal user looked down in shame. "Not anymore, our last meeting taught me a lot."

_Flashback_

Back when Naruto was first building the village, he sent out a few blood clones to look for possible recruits for his village. He stumbled on an old hideout of Orochimaru's that he kept people he used as experiments.

Guren was guarding the base and attacked Naruto but he incapacitated her and gave her a talk that made her rethink her life.

Naruto explained the village he was creating and offered her a home there. She told him she would meet up with him eventually but that there were things she needed to do first.

He made a lookalike of Guren and absorbed her crystal release, planning to use it for a village defense. His version ended up much stronger than the original.

_Flashback End_

"...If I don't do what they say, they'll kill the kid," she said sadly.

Naruto had a sudden look of rage but he regained his composure almost instantly. "Is that so? Anyone who would use innocent lives to bargain with doesn't deserve to live," he said coldly.

In a flash of speed, Naruto had incapacitated them all except for Tayuya. "I'd prefer not a hurt a woman if I can avoid it. Tell me your story and involvement with the kid," he ordered.

**Warning Language (Tayuya's profanity)**

Tayuya looked around and her eyes widened. "What the fuck! You fucking moron, what did you do," she demanded.

**Warning End**

Naruto frowned and shook his head at the language. "You shouldn't talk like that. It's unladylike." Before she could rage and use tons more foul language, Naruto knocked her out with a chop to the neck, figuring he could question her more later.

He caught her as she began to fall and had a shadow clone take her off to the side. Naruto began to question the other Sound-nin and the only one he felt deserving of a shot to change was Kimimaro who only appeared brainwashed.

Naruto bit the others and absorbed their physical strength and chakra. He didn't really like their abilities noting them as a bit creepy. The only ability he took was the third eye.

After he was done, Naruto approached Kimimaro and Tayuya and used an ability on them that looked a lot like the Kamui from the sharingan.

AN: If you can think of any ideas for things that can used to defend the village or objects/creatures that can be used for counter attacks, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_...Naruto began to question the other Sound-nin and the only one he felt deserving of a shot to change was Kimimaro who only appeared brainwashed._

_Naruto bit the others and absorbed their physical strength and chakra. He didn't really like their abilities noting them as a bit creepy. The only ability he took was the third eye._

_After he was done, Naruto approached Kimimaro and Tayuya and used an ability on them that looked a lot like the Kamui from the sharingan._

**Chapter 8**

**News: I'm not going to be updating for a couple days, I'm attending a family get together that isn't exactly local... I'm sure you could guess the occasion..**

**On another note, This is the first thing I've written & I'm going at this fic blind. The 'type as I go' kind of thing without planning. With that in mind, a daily update of 2k+ words isn't that easy to do.**

_Lake_

Naruto turned to face the crystal user. "Guren, would you like to bring the kid to the village? My offer to you still stands and I am extending it to the kid as well."

Guren looked at the boy and smiled. "Yes, I think that would be for the best. He deserves to be more than just Orochimaru's test subject."

Naruto growled. "I gave him several hundred artificial test subjects... That should have made him lay off actual living people... I'm going to be paying him a visit soon enough." He pulled out a vial of a red liquid and made a blood clone.

After the blood clone took Guren and Yukimaru through a space/time rift, Naruto walked across the lake, passing the completely speechless Kiri-nin.

Once he stood in the middle of the lake, Naruto set his hands on the surface of the water. He began to channel demonic chakra into the water in order to get the three tail's attention.

Sure enough, after a minute or two, the three tails rose to the surface. Noticing Naruto as the source of the demonic chakra, it eyed him oddly.

Naruto stopped channeling the demonic chakra into the water and looked straight at the three tails. "Isobu, I would like to talk to you on terms we both can meet. Please revert to your human form," he requested.

The turtlelike creature shrunk until it took on a humanoid shape. Noticing that it was a woman, and not just any woman... Naruto had to pinch his nose shut to avoid a nosebleed.

She had turquoise colored hair and a tan complexion with curves in all the right places. Though it was much easier to see because of her lack of concealing clothing.

AN: Picture will be on my profile, later.

The Kiri-nins present were blown away with a nosebleed and rendered unconscious. **"...How do you know my true name," **she asked in suspicion.

Naruto smiled warmly. "Kurama told me. She is sealed within me. I have a village of people who have lived hard lives in different forms. I am extending an invitation to you. As you can see, many people are after you and want to seal you away. That is not my intention. I wish to offer you sanctuary and avoid un-needed deaths."

The Sanbi's eye's narrowed. **"Let me verify this with Kurama. Also, how do I know you wont just seal me away if I go with you," **she asked in slight hope he might be telling the truth.

Naruto did familiar hand signs and a yell of "summoning jutsu!" was heard. "I know what it is like to live as a Jinchuuriki and wouldn't wish that on anyone. Go right ahead and ask Kurama whatever you want," he offered.

The smoke cleared and a fox woman was brought into view. Isobu's eyes widened in shock and Kurama enveloped in her in a hug. **"I missed you, sis," **the fox woman said happily. The Sanbi began to tear up and returned the hug.

After the two got reacquainted , Isobu asked, **"Can I trust him?" **Kurama nodded in response and said, **"Of course. You know, he really reminds me of the sage."**

Isobu began to stare at Naruto for a moment as if she were looking for someone she once knew.

After a few uncomfortable moments of scrutiny, she agreed to stay in Naruto's village. Naruto created a blood clone to transport Isobu with a space/time rift and Kurama dismissed herself in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto decided the Kiri-nin had been out long enough so he used his control over the water element that he got from the second Hokage to pour freezing water from the lake onto the Kiri-nin giving them a rude awakening.

Needless to say, they were pissed. Naruto ignored their complaints for being woken up in such a way and told them the mission was complete.

The Kiri-nins grumbled but went back to the mist village anyway. After they were gone, Naruto laughed at their misfortune. He made a few shadow clones to wait and see if any other villages would show up.

Once again, Naruto used an ability that looked a lot like the Kamui on himself and disappeared.

As it turned out, Konoha had sent a few teams to capture the three tails. Fortunately, they were too late. Do we really want someone else to have to deal with what Naruto did?

After the shadow clones dispelled and memories were gained, Naruto was beyond pissed at their audacity. How dare they? He would show them. He had the perfect way to teach them a lesson. Luckily, he was undetectable so he had a stealth edge.

_Strange Demension_

Looking the two over, Tayuya was still out and Kimimaro was still awake but incapacitated. Things will probably be easier that way.

"...Bone guy," Naruto asked since he didn't know the man's name. Kimimaro rose an eyebrow at the way Naruto was addressing him. "I'm Kimimaro of the Kaguya clan. You must let me out of here so I can serve lord Orochimaru."

Now it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why would you want to serve a scumbag like him?" he asked.

"He gave me a place to live when I was orphaned. I am forever in his debt," Kimimaro said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval. "That isn't something you owe lifelong servitude for. You thank the person for their kindness and be on your way. Return the favor if you see someone in the same situation you were. The fact that Orochimaru took advantage of you in such a way is more reason not to follow him. I'm trying to make the world a better place. I someday hope to achieve world peace. I can see that you aren't a bad person, you just didn't have the right role model to learn the differences between right and wrong. You can join me if you want. Maybe I can help," Naruto offered.

Kimimaro looked torn. He was unsure of what to do. His whole belief system had come crashing down on him. A few moments of uneasy silence followed before Kimimaro responded. "I will give it a shot." he said.

Naruto smiled warmly. "The willingness to change. It puts you ahead of a lot of people," he praised and then offered Kimimaro a hand up.

Accepting the assistance Kimimaro was back on his feet. Naruto noticed a sad look and wanted to call him on it. Not something he wanted to ignore. "What's wrong?"

The bone guy as he shall be called every now and then spoke, "I may not have enough time left for anything I do to make a difference. I have incurable disease."

Naruto shrugged impassively. "Not anymore," he said as his hand began to glow white. He put the hand on Kimimaro's shoulder and evaluated the situation. Turns out using his bloodline so often gave him extreme calcium deficiency and he was becoming less able to produce bones which would eventually lead to his death.

In order to fix this problem, he removed his hand and it glowed silver instead. "I am making you a supplement of calcium. Take them regularly and avoid using your bloodline for a while. If you do that you will get better." Eyes widened in shock. Had Orochimaru lied?

Tayuya began to stir but remained unconscious. Noticing the activity, Naruto asked, "What can you tell me about her?"

Kimimaro thought back to recall what he had heard about her. "I do not know of Tayuya's origins but I remember that she was brought back when Orochimaru went out in search for followers. She didn't look too happy."

The only conclusion you could really draw from that was that she didn't come willingly. There wasn't enough information, Naruto would still have to question her. Something he would have liked to avoid if possible. "Thanks, better than nothing," he said as he put a hand on Kimimaro's shoulder.

The hand began to glow white and Naruto's other hand started glowing silver. Soon enough, a perfect replica of Kimimaro was produced. Naruto bit it and absorbed the bloodline.

Kimimaro cringed at the sight and asked, "You aren't like Orochimaru, are you?" Naruto had a look of disgust knowing exactly what he meant. A creepy pedophile. "If I were, I would kill myself. Just using one of my abilities," he explained as Kimimaro visibly relaxed.

Naruto opened a space/time rift and had a blood clone take Kimimaro to his village. Tayuya was still out so Naruto decided to wake her up. Though, he figured it would be best to avoid possible retaliation so he had her bound.

Once that was taken care of, he shook her awake. Tayuya looked around and had no idea where she was. She noticed she was tied up and eventually saw Naruto.

**Warning Language**

He had an amused look on his face which pissed her off. "Why the fuck did you bring me here? You a rapist or something," she asked as her eyes widened.

Naruto frowned. "Why does everyone that has a connection to Orochimaru automatically assume when anyone gets them alone that they are going to be raped?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "You don't fucking know Orochimaru! This is the kind of fucked up shit we have to deal with daily, regardless of gender," she announced.

**Warning End**

Naruto looked at her with a hint of sympathy. He walked over to her, taking note of look of worry surfacing. "Please tell me your story. I've been through a lot of things myself so I will be able to understand things you wouldn't expect me to. I want to know who you really are and that is something only you can tell me... Another thing, you're too pretty to be using such ugly words so please tone down the profanity," he requested with a sincere smile.

Tayuya's eyes were wide with shock. Such a personality couldn't exist, right?

After several long moments of intense scrutiny, she sighed heavily and decided to let her emotional walls down for the first time in years. "Have you heard of the Uzumaki clan," she asked as she began her story.

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily and he nodded, unable to say a word. At the confirmation, Tayuya continued. "My father was an Uzumaki. He had fled whirlpool during the fall of the Uzumaki and later made an attempt to bring back the clan. He was killed before he could succeed and was only able to father one child, which was me. My pregnant mother fled to a small village and later gave birth to me. The truth got out and my mother was killed. I never even knew my parents names... Anyway, I was taken away as an infant and raised elsewhere. In Orochimaru's 'search for talent', he killed everyone in the village I was raised in and took me with him," she finished, unable to look directly at Naruto.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright," he soothed, "My mother is an Uzumaki, as am I. Never thought I'd meet another... Would you like to come with me and join my village?" he asked hoping she wouldn't turn down the chance to meet another Uzumaki.

Tayuya looked at Naruto like he had lost his mind. "You're lying," she accused. Naruto only tilted his head in response. "I look more like my father. My mother is the one with the 'famous Uzumaki look'," he offered.

Once again, Naruto was put under heavy scrutiny before a decision was made. "Fine I will join, but what about Orochimaru," she asked.

Naruto shrugged like it didn't matter in the least. "He knows not to mess with me. Though, lately... He's been crossing the line. I'm going to have to pay him a visit to make sure he corrects his mistakes," he said as he opened a space/time rift and stepped through it. "You coming or not," he asked.

Not seeing another option, the still bound Tayuya hopped over and followed Naruto through the space/time rift.

Maybe if she's good, she can have her flute...

AN:Naruto can't bring back people he doesn't know the identity of. The Uzumaki clan was a bit mysterious & I don't really want to make a bunch of OC's...

Question: Should I stop adding warnings? A few people didn't like those on an M rated fic. Just trying to avoid offending anyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_"...what about Orochimaru," she asked._

_Naruto shrugged like it didn't matter in the least. "He knows not to mess with me. Though, lately... He's been crossing the line. I'm going to have to pay him a visit to make sure he corrects his mistakes," he said as he opened a space/time rift and stepped through it. "You coming or not," he asked._

_Not seeing another option, the still bound Tayuya hopped over and followed Naruto through the space/time rift._

_Maybe if she's good, she can have her flute..._

**Chapter 9**

_Lava Village_

Once the duo had arrived in the village, Naruto unbound Tayuya. "Sorry about that... Anyway, follow me. You can meet my mom," he said happily.

Naruto led Tayuya to his parents room. As they got close, naughty sounds could be heard. The two turned red and Naruto led her away. "Let's come back later," he suggested.

Tayuya felt herself getting hot and decided to take her mind off 'recent events'... "Can you give me a tour," she asked.

Naruto knew what she was doing even if he didn't know why... So he agreed..

Kimimaro had already been assigned a room and Naruto told him to come see him when he needed more supplements in order to ensure he would keep taking them.

The shops were complete, and being staffed by shadow clones, even though the stuff was free so you couldn't really call it a shop. The clones created the items themselves.

The training ground was about half way done, allowing Naruto partial use to allow a limited number of shadow clones to develop jutsu and combat styles.

After the tour, Tayuya was assigned a room and Naruto promised her that she would be able to meet his mom later.

With a few people he didn't completely trust yet living in the village, Naruto had to add new precautions. He pulled out several vials of blood and made a few blood clones.

The abilities Naruto had obtained from Kimimaro allowed him to create skeletonlike warriors. Though, he had the blood clones do it so that he wouldn't use up the calcium from his bones himself.

The skeletonlike warriors used the same fighting style as Kimimaro and were going to be used as inside guards.

Anko had found Naruto again. As he fled, he remembered what Konoha pulled the other day and figured he might as well get them back now. He opened a space/time rift and went through it.

_Near Konoha_

Naruto reappeared a few miles outside Konoha. His hands began to glow silver as he created a Kyuubi replica. This creation wasn't a solid. It was a gas. If anything, you could compare it to Mei's boil release having a Kyuubi form.

The plan was to have it scare the shit out of everyone. The Kyuubi replica rushed toward Konoha and Naruto sat back to observe.

It quickly gained the attention of every Konoha-nin in sight as they scurried around in fear.

**"After what you put Naruto through, you dare try to give another the same fate," **It bellowed with rage.

Some idiots threw Kunai and were shocked to see the metal melt into nothing upon contact.

**"If you ever attempt to subject anyone to the fate of a Jinchuuriki again, I will return and destroy your whole village. The last time, I was defensive. If I am the one attacking, you will all die! This is your only warning!" **The beast roared with fury and dispersed. Gone without a trace.

At that point, the whole village had seen the Kyuubi's return and were cowering with fear. The third looked down sadly. He was reluctant to send those teams after the Sanbi but only did so to prevent another village from gaining a sudden military might increase. It was just fine if they had it though, right?

Now that Naruto had his fun scaring Konoha, he felt like it was time to return to his village and so he left in a space/time rift.

_Lava Village_

Naruto had a long day. He went to his room and fell asleep, right away. Lucky for him, Anko had given up the search for now and he was able to sleep in peace. Or not... Instead of dreams, Naruto was met with his mindscape.

_Mindscape_

Naruto began to wander the sewer. "Hey! Foxy," he called.

There was no answer. Only faint heavy breathing. Naruto followed the sound and was led in front of the giant cage.

Once Naruto got close to the cage, he was met with the sight of the fox woman's hand trailing over the lower part of her silky white dress. A soft moan escaped her lips and Naruto was blasted away with a nosebleed.

Once he came to, the fox woman noticed and called out to him, **"Come over here, I need your help with something."**

Naruto pinched his nose shut to avoid a repeat occurence. Once he found words, he spoke, "I don't think that's a good idea..."

The fox woman pouted cutely. **"It's my mating season. Am I not good enough for you," **she questioned dangerously.

Naruto paled. "That's not it at all! It's just... I need to discuss something serious... Not turn my mind into a love nest..."

Kurama rose an eyebrow. **"**_**Love den,**_**" **she corrected.

Naruto groaned making the fox woman roll her eyes. **"You'll be making this up to me. My mating season lasts a whole month, twice a year."**

Naruto took on almost an 'Orochimaru' skin tone. Kurama put her hands on her hips and asked, **"Well?"**

This was his chance. Naruto might get the opportunity to meet with the other Jinchuuriki. The problem was that he didn't know where to find them. Wonder if 'Foxy' knows.

Naruto began to laugh nervously. "Of course, of course. Whatever you want," he said reluctantly. Kurama almost purred in response. **"Great. Now, what did you want," **she asked.

"...Oh yeah, do you know where I can find the other Jinchurriki? Konoha only knows about Gaara in Suna which I already knew... and that the two tails is in Kumo. I checked official files the last time I was talking with the old man." Kurama had a foxy grin at Naruto's cunning ability. **"You've become pretty fox like. I love the improvement. For now, Matatabi is the perfect place to start. She goes into heat a lot more frequently than the rest of us, so be careful," **she advised.

Like usual, Naruto pinched his nose to avoid blood loss. "How can I find the rest," he asked in curiosity.

Kurama smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and said, **"I can sense if they are near. For now, one is more than enough to focus on**." Naruto nodded in understanding and was finally able to really get to sleep.

Kurama looked up, thoughtfully. **"You really are just like the Sage. More than I first thought. Who knows... There may be hope for the prophecy after all..."**

_Naruto's Room_

That morning, Naruto opened his eyes sleepily before closing them again. He noticed that his pillows were a little softer than normal. Suddenly his eyes shot open in surprise. Noticing what he had been laying on, he clumsily fell out of bed.

Anko groaned at the loss of body heat but remained motionless. Naruto began to panic, not remembering what happened last night. Anko started to stir making Naruto bolt out of the room.

Once Naruto thought he was safe, he stopped running.

"...Looks like I'm going to have to start my journey earlier than expected," he mumbled as he fled the area of the underground village.

Naruto could have sworn he heard Anko sneaking up on him so he quickly made an escape through a space/time rift.

_Kumo_

Since he was not known in cloud, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Naruto to suddenly appear in the Raikage's office to strike a deal.

He could infiltrate and look around but if found out, problems could be caused. Maybe he should talk to the two tails Jinchurriki directly. Then again, Kumo might not be very happy when they find out someone recruited their Jinchuuriki.

There may not be a good way to do this. What to do, what to do...?

The safest option available would probably be to see what the Raikage thought of Jinchuuriki. Depending on his views, Naruto might be able to get him to consider selling them or trading them.

Naruto appeared in the Raikage's office from a space/time rift only to be surrounded by BOLT, the land of lightning's version of ANBU.

"...Raikage? Is this anyway to treat guests in your village," Naruto asked as he rose an eyebrow in an attempt to fake shock at being surrounded.

The Raikage growled. "A guest you say? What kind of guest makes the kind of entrance you just made," he asked impatiently.

Naruto struck a thinking pose. He paused for a few moments. "You know," he drawled, "You do have a point."

The Raikage was rapidly losing patience. "State your business with this village or I will have you executed," he roared.

Naruto rose and eyebrow but shrugged. "I actually had a proposition for you. First, I'd like to know... What are your opinions of Jinchuuriki," he questioned.

The Raikage blinked in surprise at the question and grew slightly suspicious. "They are heros. My brother is a Jinchuuriki. There a problem with that," he asked dangerously.

Naruto smiled at the Raikage's answer. "No, not at all. In fact, I'm glad you think that way. Our conversation may have taken a different direction if you resented them in some way."

The Raikage visibly relaxed at the response but was still suspicious. He extended his hand. "I'm A, the fourth Raikage. Who might you be?

Naruto extended his own hand in response & the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, A. I am Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the 9 tails," he announced.

The BOLT-nin tensed and got ready for possible attack. "...Is that right? You want to stay here or something," A asked.

Naruto shook his head and began to explain everything. "No, I have a hidden village of my own. One I built. I am trying to make a sanctuary for Jinchuuriki and those that have led hard lives. People that can understand one another. What will it take for you to let me leave with your Jinchuuriki? You will be able to visit them whenever you like along with anyone else that does not resent them for what they hold. There aren't limits as to what I can give in exchange. Money holds no value to me. I can give your village something similar to the bloodline of the Hyuuga but better," he offered.

The Raikage would have normally declined automatically but because of what Naruto said that he was trying to do, he was actually considering accepting. Along with the things Naruto was offering, it's wasn't a bad deal. Kumo had wanted the Hyuuga bloodline for a long time and now they had a chance to get something better. Life was good.

Considering the offer, A asked, "Will I be able to see the village you will be housing them in before I decide?"

Naruto had a confused look and decided to get confirmation on something. "Of course. You said 'them'? Do you have more than one Jinchuuriki?"

A nodded. "Kumo is home to the Jinchuuriki of the two tails and the eight tails. What bloodline were you talking about that is better than the bloodline of the Hyuuga," he asked.

A voice went through Naruto's mind. _**"Kit, I feel two different sources of demonic chakra besides my own. He appears to be telling the truth."**_

Naruto jumped slightly in shock at the voice, startling a few people. "Sorry about that... Anyway, allow me to show you." He moved his bangs out away from his forehead and there was the third eye. A few people gasped in shock.

The revelation made those present wonder if he was offering to impregnate kunoichi's of Kumo to pass that down.

Noticing confusion, Naruto decided to clear things up. "I can implant this bloodline into anyone I choose. A, all you have to do is select the people you want to have this ability and I will give it to them. The difference between this third eye and the bloodline of the Hyuuga is that the third eye grants great analytical skill and has a greater field of view. Though, it cannot see chakra points."


	10. Chapter 10

**Update: I don't know how many of you read the information on my profile but... I realized that even though I no longer have long term computer access, I can still continue writing little bits and pieces here and there and save it on a flash drive. It will add up over time.**

**Some of you posted reviews pointing specific things out. I replied directly to clear things up but I can see that it would be beneficial for ****everyone to have access to that knowledge. Thank you to anyone who made good points and gave me a chance to clear things up.**

**The Third Eye Bloodline:**

**Neji beat Kidomaru in canon. I don't think that necessarily makes the Byakugan better, I mean Neji's a 'genius' Hyuuga prodigy, right?**

**Another thing, the Hyuuga's are generally intelligent so I don't think that the Byakugan is what determines their analytical skill. More like they may or may not be able to use the Byakugan to notice things. A key difference between how I am portraying the third eye and the Byakugan.**

**Sound 5:**

**I'm not even sure if I wrote all their names in, a failure on my part. Also, I didn't mention the characters Guren recruited in canon because if she was 'good' at that point, I see no reason for her to recruit them.**

**The Village Hidden In The Lava**

_Noticing confusion, Naruto decided to clear things up. "I can implant this bloodline into anyone I choose. A, all you have to do is select the people you want to have this ability and I will give it to them. The difference between this third eye and the bloodline of the Hyuuga is that the third eye grants great analytical skill and has a greater field of view. Though, it cannot see chakra points."_

**Chapter 10**

The BOLT-nin and the Raikage were practically drooling at the prospect of what they would be getting. The Raikage asked, "how many people will you give it to?"

Naruto shrugged dismissively. "As long as you do not force this on anyone, as many people as you would like. As sign of good faith, I will leave the money here while you check out the village to decide if it is satisfactory. If not, you can be on your way. Even keep the money. However, if things are to your liking, we will return here and I will begin the third eye implantation and afterwards take the Jinchuuriki with me. I will leave immediate means to contact me if you wish to have a visit."

The Raikage nodded. "Your terms are acceptable." Naruto's hand began to glow silver and suitcases filled with money were brought into existence. The BOLT-nin checked out the suitcases and one fainted.

Naruto opened a space/time rift and gestured toward it. "Shall we," he asked as he went inside. The BOLT-nin followed after leaving the Raikage to go last.

_Lava Village_

The group came out of the space/time rift and were inside the main room of the village hidden in the lava. Naruto gave everyone a tour and introduced the Raikage to a few of the people living there so that he would see that the people there were kind and accepting.

Naruto even went so far as to ask whoever was meeting the Raikage what they thought of his Jinchuuriki status so that A would see that his two Jinchuuriki would be treated fairly.

Naruto made sure to explain that the village was still being built and would be even nicer when complete.

Once the tour was over the group made it back to the main room. It was time to get back to business. "So? Will you allow them to stay here," Naruto wondered.

The Raikage thought about everything he had seen and heard that day and came to a decision. "I will. You said I will be able to visit them whenever I like. How will that work," he asked.

Naruto gestured at the portal in the middle of the room. "I will give you a portal like this one that leads above our village. As long as you do not bring anyone that resents Jinchuuriki, you will be granted entry."

The Raikage nodded in acceptance. "Very well," he said. Naruto opened a space/time rift and the group went back to Kumo.

_Raikage's Office_

A turned to a BOLT-nin. "Bring Yugito and Bee to my office," he ordered. The BOLT-nin left without a word. A turned to another. "Arrange for all of our shinobi to have a meeting outside immediately."

Remembering something the Raikage said, he decided to ask about it. "Yugito and Bee are the Jinchuuriki, I presume..."

The Raikage nodded. After a short pause the two guests arrived. "Yugito. Bee. You are going with Naruto," A said with a hand gesture, "to live in his village."

AN:Not going to bother turning Bee into a rapping fool. I've seen it done so horribly that he seems like a moron rather than a little odd & I just don't want to deal with it.

Bee remained impassive as if judging the situation but Yugito looked at the Raikage in shock. "You're shipping us off to another village? I thought you cared about us..." she said sadly. _**"Kitten, something is different about that one... I sense demonic chakra within him... and those whisker marks... Let me out so I can have my way with him... Me...OWWW!"**_

Yugito turned pink at her tenant's remarks. The Raikage frowned but said, "You misunderstand. He is the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails and runs a safehouse for Jinchuuriki and people that have lived hard lives. I've checked it out personally and I must say you wont be disappointed... Though, now that I think of it you never proved your claim of being a Jinchuuriki..."

The two Jinchuuriki of Kumo were just starting to look at Naruto differently before that was said. Naruto simply shrugged and said, "Have them ask their tenants. I'm sure that will be verification enough."

Yugito looked at Naruto curiously and said, "earlier, my tenant said you have demonic chakra within you." She turned to Bee and as if on cue, he said, "I found out the same thing."

Naruto looked at the Raikage and asked, "good enough?" A nodded in response.

A BOLT-nin spoke from the shadows. "Raikage, The shinobi have been gathered."

The Raikage began walking off to meet the crowd, Naruto in tow.

A got onto a platform so that he could give the announcement from higher ground. "Today, we have received something better than the bloodline of the Hyuuga clan. The third eye. Anyone that wants one is welcome to it. Naruto, show everyone what it looks like as I explain what it does."

Naruto moved his bangs away from his forehead and showed the third eye to everyone as the Raikage continued, "It grants precise analytical skill and has a farther range than the Hyuuga bloodline. It can see through objects just the same as the Hyuuga bloodline but without the view of the chakra network. Anyone who would like one come stand by me."

Surprisingly, a large group of people were okay with having a strange eye implanted into their forehead...

Naruto implanted the third eye into the group with both a white and a silver glowing hand on their shoulders. After all that was over and done with, Naruto created a portal from the Raikage's office to his village leading on the above ground portion.

With everything finalized, Naruto opened a space/time rift and led Yugito and Bee into it.

_Lava Village_

Naruto gave the two a tour of the village and gave them each a room. As usual, he explained the room panel and used the 'suggestive description' on Yugito, the same as he had done with most women staying there. It was supposed to be a playful joke but none of them took it that way.

Afterwards, Naruto remembered he was going to let Tayuya meet his mother and left the two Jinchuuriki to their own affairs as he went to meet with her.

_Tayuya's Room_

Naruto approached the door and he could have sworn he heard a soft moan. Since he didn't hear another, he figured he was imagining it.

He knocked twice and opened the door without waiting for a response which depending on your point of view was a mistake.

The sight he was met with was red faced Tayuya whose hand was still trailing over her panties. Did she not notice him or not care?

Naruto was blasted down the hall with a nosebleed. That just happened to be enough to get her attention. She saw the open door and Naruto out from bloodloss and made an assumption.

"Pervert," she yelled in embarrassment. Though, that was only a cover, just in case anyone was around. Tayuya looked around and when she was satisfied that nobody was there, she began to drag Naruto into her room.

**I'm going to be doing a rewrite of the earlier chapters because I have improved since I started. I'm also sure it's scaring away potential readers when they see the horrible quality.**

**I'm not completely sure where I was going with this fic since it has been a while (and it took quite some time to get this chapter together)**

**If you skipped what I wrote above, I recommend you read it. (At least the update part)**


End file.
